warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Verraad
Overzicht boeken: Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Verschijningsvolgorde boeken Proloog (Sneak Peak) Snelpoot sprong op de haas en beet zijn nek door. Toen ze zich oprichtte keek Stormpoot haar net aan."Laten we die delen." stelde hij voor. Naast hem knikte Briespoot."Dan kunnen we erover praten." Terwijl de nestgenoten de haas verdeelden begon Stormpoot."Nou, zie je... ik ... Ik voel me zo schuldig." hij verborg zijn schaamte gauw."Grijssteen..." Snelpoot's ogen versmalden zich."Grijssteen." Ze nam een hap haas. Stormpoot ging verder; "Maar wat nu?" Snelpoot sprong overeind."We gaan Swift halen natuurlijk!" grauwde ze."Ehh.. maak je een grapje?" zei Stormpoot met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw."Je bent echt stom aan het doen. Ze heeft ons gedumpt!!" "IK HEB HET DAAR AL OVER GEHAD MET JE!!!" riep Snelpoot kwaad."Ze is en blijft onze moeder!!! We zijn haar ons LEVEN verschuldigd!!" Stormpoot schraapte met zijn klauw over de grond."We gaan haar niet terughalen! Punt uit!" Snelpoot's ogen schoten vlam."En sinds wanneer ben jij de baas over ons drie, meneertje Ik-Ben-Zo-Geweldig?" siste ze ijzig."Je bent altijd al een klootzak geweest!!" voegde ze er aan toe. Briespoot kwam er gauw tussen."Ho ho, we wachten beter met reizen tot we krijgers zijn, oké?!" snauwde hij. Snelpoot's vacht ging recht overeind staan."Je hebt ook nooit om me gegeven!" grauwde ze."Je trok Stormpoot altijd voor!! Maar vergeet NIET wie er altijd voor je was, broertje!! Je gaf nooit om onze eigen moeder!!! We hebben al twee reizen gemaakt als leerlingen, weet je nog?! Waarom zou deze reis dan zo anders zijn?" Briespoot opende zijn mond om te antwoorden, maar Stormpoot drong naar voren. Toch was het Briespoot die sprak."Ik heb nooit van Swift gehouden!! Ik hield van Honingklaver!!" Snelpoot's ogen werden droevig."En ik niet of zo? Ik hield meer van haar dan ik me ooit voorgesteld had van Swift te houden. Denk je dat dit makkelijk is voor mij? En als je onze moeder haat, dan haat je mij." Voor een geschokte Briespoot kon antwoorden was ze al verdwenen. Snelpoot hoorde haar broers net nog zeggen; "Dit was het dan. We hebben geen relatie meer met haar. Ze heeft ons verraden, zoals iedereen." Hoofdstuk 1 Stormpoot keek woest op toen Honingklaver naar hem toe liep. Haar oren hingen slap, zoals altijd, en haar staart had in geen manen meer omhog gestoken. Haar ogen waren nog steeds grauw van Grijssteen's dood."Ik wil met jullie praten.." fluisterde ze."Rot op!" spuugde Briespoot. Honingklaver boog haar kop."Ik... ik wou gewoon zeggen dat ik zo veel van jullie heb gehouden. Het spijt me." Ze richtte haar kop op, en wanhoop vlamde op in haar ogen."Alsjeblieft!" smeekte ze."Ik wou gewoon het beste voor jullie!!" Maar Stormpoot had geen oor voor haar. Hij haalde uit, en een diepe snee verscheen in Honingklaver's wang. De calico jammerde en strompelde achteruit. Muisgloed stak haar kop uit haar hol om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Ze fronstte haar wenkbrauwen en stapte fors naar voren."Sush sush, Stormpoot!" schold ze."Bezorgd me niet meer patiënten!" Briespoot keek haar vragend aan."Hoezo? Het medicijnhol is toch leeg?" Muisgloed snoof."Nee, Regentand, Tijgerstreep en IJspels hebben zwarthoest. Ik denk niet dat ze de komende ochtend zullen halen. En Appelpoot is ook ziek, maar zij is bijna genezen." Briespoot keek haar bezorgd na."Zou ik langsgaan?" vroeg hij aan Stormpoot."Bij Regentand?" hoonde Stormpoot."Hij is onze groot-oom, alsof we hem gedag zouden zeggen! Bovendien is hij een arrogante haarbal." Briespoot mompelde zacht; "Jij lijkt alsinds op hem..." Die avond had Stormpoot nachtwacht. Lijsterster sliep blijkbaar niet, want er bewoog iets in zijn hol. Even later stapte de rossige leider naar buiten."Ha, Stormpoot. Ik zocht je net." mauwde hij. Stormpoot keek hem vragend aan en wachtte tot de leider bij hem was."Nou, zie je. Grijssteen was jouw mentor, en nu hij er niet meer is..." Lijsterster's stem stierf weg. Grijssteen was zijn leerling geweest."Je korte revalidatieperiode is voorbij, en je moet boven de shock uitgekomen zijn. Daarom ga je opnieuw met trainen beginnen, en Snelpoot en Briespoot ook. Regenbries en Steenpels staan klaar voor hen. Maar jij, jij hebt geen mentor meer. Daarom krijg je Distelwind. Maak je niet druk, hij weet er al van. Een ceremonie is niet meer nodig." Stormpoot knikte."Oké." mauwde hij aarzelend. Hij wist niet zeker of hij Distelwind wel mocht. De kater deed altijd bot."Je moet nu slapen," beval Lijsterster."Morgen wordt een harde dag. Je moet opnieuw wennen aan strenge training." en met die woorden verdween hij weer in het hol. Hoofdstuk 2 Snelpoot kneedde de grond met haar voorpoten. Ze wou weg voor een tijdje. Om te kalmeren, en vooral om Haaspoot - die haar steeds probeerde te pesten - te ontlopen. Opeens sprong Lijsterster haastig vanuit zijn hol richting de kraamkamer. Appelpoot zat dichtbij, dus besloot Snelpoot aan haar te vragen wat er mis was."Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ze aan de roste leerling."Dauwbries was stiekem zwanger!" siste die."Nu is ze aan het jongen!!" Snelpoot trok haar wenkbrauwen op."Serieus?!" riep ze, geschokt."Ja!" piepte Appelpoot."Muisgloed zorgt voor haar. Ik hoop dat alles goed gaat!! Ze wordt ouder, en..." haar stem stierf weg."Ze is niet zo oud, toch? Ze is iets ouder dan Avondwolk's laatste nestje, en die zijn maar dertien seizoenen geleden geboren, als je Avondwolk mag geloven." Appelpoot knikte. Even later stapte Muisgloed de kraamkamer uit met ogen die glommen van blijdschap."Twee poesjes!" mauwde ze tegen een gespannen wachtende Clan."Ze lijken als twee druppels water op elkaar!" Appelpoot en Snelpoot draafden naar voren."Mogen we even kijken?" smeekte Snelpoot. Muisgloed snorde."Ja, maar wel heel stil zijn..." ze opende het mosgordijn dat voor de kraamkamer hing. Snelpoot glipte naar binnen."Wacht hier even, Appelpoot!" fluisterde Muisgloed."Als Snelpoot klaar is met kijken mag jij komen." Appelpoot knikte gehoorzaam en bleef ongeduldig zitten wachten terwijl Snelpoot zich over Dauwbries' rug boog."Wat zijn ze schattig.." fluisterde ze. Tegen Dauwbries' zwart-witte buik aan lagen twee kleine poesjes. Ze waren allebei zwart met een rode vlek op hun oog, rug en staart, en een rost oortje en staartpuntje. Ze leken als twee druppels water op elkaar."Hoe heten ze, Dauwbries?" vroeg Snelpoot zachtjes."De rechtse heet Nachtkit." fluisterde Dauwbries."En de linkse heet Kwikkit," voegde Lijsterster toe."Ze lijken op jullie," snorde Snelpoot."Bedankt dat ik mocht kijken!" Ze trippelde het hol uit, en Appelpoot ging verrukt naar Dauwbries en Lijsterster toe. Nu is het tijd om eens weg te gaan. Ik heb rust nodig. Maar ik ga Spitssprong wel meenemen! ''bedacht Snelpoot. Ze knikte naar haar vriend ten teken dat hij haar moest volgen en samen trippelden ze het kamp uit. "Dat lijkt me een mooi plekje! Zullen we samentongen?" stelde Snelpoot voor. Ze wees naar een groepje heidestruiken die nog steeds in bloei stonden."Zeker!" snorde Spitssprong. Ze begonnen elkaar's nek te likken terwijl ze neerlagen tussen de struiken."Ik ga even jagen voor ons. Goed?" vroeg Spitssprong."Tuurlijk!" antwoordde Snelpoot. Net toen Spitssprong verdwenen was dook Haaspoot op achter de heidestruiken."Wat doe ''jij ''hier?!" walgde Snelpoot."Je bent een vieze trut, Snelpoot!" snauwde Haaspoot."Je moeder was een gore slet die niet meer deed dan neuken met katers!! Je bent een even erge hazenstront!! Je bent nog lelijker dan je kutmoeder, die ons allemaal verraden heeft!" Snelpoot voelde hoe een diep weggedrukte razernij in haar naar boven kwam. Maar Haaspoot ging gewoon door."Ze heeft haar domme hersens geen één keer gebruikt toen ze jou op de wereld zette!! En je kutbroers!! Jullie zijn een ramp voor de Clan! Niemand wil jullie hier!!" Snelpoot verstijfde, ieder haartje van haar vacht splitste op en ging recht overeind staan van afschuw. ''Niemand wil jullie hier!! Zelf je eigen moeder wou je niet!! Je broers hebben je gedumpt en Spitssprong houdt sowieso niet van jou... getver... ''Haar staart begon te trillen. ''Je zal altijd vervloekt zijn. Kastanjeblad's bloed zit in je, dus waarom zou je je verzetten?! Scheur dat stuk Haasstront aan flarden! ''Ze voelde het bloed wegtrekken uit haar gezicht. In een flits onttrok ze haar klauwen, versmalde ze haar pupillen in moordlustige spleetjes en vloog ze Haaspoot aan."Monster!!!" gilde die doodsbang toen ze Snelpoot naar zich toe zag springen. Ze was niet snel genoeg; voor ze het wist had Snelpoot haar rug opengereten en zat ze haar schouders te bewerken met vlijmscherpe klauwen die scheuren trokken in haar vlees en bloed op de grond lieten spatten. Snelpoot raakte een grote ader, en bloed bespetterde haar borst en onderbuik."''Waag het niet mijn moeder te beledigen!!!" grauwde ze. Haaspoot gilde het uit en probeerde te vluchten, maar Snelpoot reet haar nek nu open en ging verder met haar oren, die ze bijna eraf scheurde. Opeens klonk er een geschokte kreet, en Snelpoot voelde hoe ze van Haaspoot af werd gesleurd."Hou op!!" krijstte iemand. Snelpoot spartelde verwoed tegen toen ze zag hoe Haaspoot wegvluchtte, terug naar het kamp."Nee!!! schreeuwde ze."Ik moet haar doden!!! Ze moet dood!!!!!!!" Tranen stroomden over haar gezicht en doorweekten het bloed, zodat ze nog smeriger werd dan daarvoor. Opeens werd ze met een smak tegen de grond gesmeten. Spitssprong's sterke poten raakten haar kop met een klap, en alles verdween in een zwart gat. Hoofdstuk 3 Snelpoot opende haar lichtgroene ogen langzaam. Ze wou niet wakker worden. Haar kop deed te veel pijn, haar spieren waren te geforceerd en ze voelde zich te ellendig. Met een zachte kreun trok ze zich overeind. Meteen werd er een poot op haar schouder gelegd."Blijf liggen. Volgens mij heb ik je te hard geslagen." murmelde Spitssprong. Snelpoot plofte weer neer in het mosnest onder zich. Ze bestudeerde Spitssprong's wazige omtrekken. Haar beeld was mistig, alsof ze door een spinnenweb vol dauwdruppels keek."Sorry.." prevelde ze. Ze trok haar voorpoten op tot aan haar borst. Het leek alsof ze verdronk in haar verdriet. Spitssprong ging naast haar liggen. Zijn kop was nu binnen pootbereik. Snelpoot raakte zijn wang aan, voelde zijn zachte vacht onder haar kussentjes. Haar poot gleed omhoog tot zijn oor. Ze ontdekte dat er een klein kapje in zat. Ze voelde het plukje vacht op zijn kop, en dan liet ze haar poot weer vallen. Spitssprong wreef over haar oor met zijn neus."Ik hou van je, Snelpoot. Voor alle manen die komen. Wat voor familie je ook hebt, je blijft altijd dezelfde voor mij." fluisterde hij zachtjes. Snelpoot en Spitssprong besloten terug te keren. Snelpoot wist zeker dat Haaspoot zichzelf opgelapt zou hebben en niks verteld zou hebben, ten eerste omdat ze geen hulp aanvaardde en ten tweede omdat ze Lijsterster dat info niet gunde. Terwijl de twee katten hun tocht terug naar het kamp begonnen bestudeerde Snelpoot het landschap om zich heen. Bladkaal was meedogenloos; ieder spiretje struik was kaalgevreten en ieder grasplukje was bedekt met een dikke laag rijp."Hoe zou het ondertussen gaan met de zwarthoestepidemie? Ik hoop dat Nachtkit en Kwikkit oké zijn." murmelde Snelpoot. Spitssprong knikte."Ze zijn te klein om zo'n sterke ziekte te weerstaan. Het zou Dauwbries' hart breken." de twee liepen verder in stilte."Hoelang denk je nog dat het duurt tot we krijgers worden, Spitssprong?" fluisterde ze. Zijn ogen werden zacht toen ze haar gezicht vonden."Ik weet bijna zeker dat het vandaag nog zal gebeuren." "Alle katten hier verzamelen voor een Krijgerceremonie!!" riep Lijsterster. Hij sprong soepel de Vergaderrots op en wachtte tot de oude Regenbries onder hem geïnstalleerd was."Het is tijd voor drie leerlingen om zich bij de nobele krijgers van de WindClan te voegen." maakte Lijsterster bekend."Ik roep de SterrenClan op om op deze drie leerlingen neer te kijken. Zij hebben hard geleden, getraind en gezwoegd om dit punt te bereiken, en nu benoem ik hen op hun beurt aan als krijgers." Snelpoot beefde van opwinding en ging naast Briespoot zitten."Briespoot," Lijsterster wendde zich tot de zwart-witte leerling."Van nu af aan zul je bekentstaan als Briesklauw. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je snelheid, en we heten je welkom als een volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." Briesklauw raakte Lijsterster's neus aan en verdween in de menigte."Snelpoot, van nu af aan zal de Clan je kennen als Snellicht. De SterrenClan eert je rechtvaardigheid en je loyaliteit tegenover je familie, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." Snellicht's poten leken te veren van opwinding en geluk toen ze naar Briesklauw toe wou gaan. Terwijl Stormpoot benoemd werd als Stormceder zag ze Honingklaver staan. Haar pleegmoeder was heel onwennig, niet wetend of ze gelukkig moest zijn of neutraal, twijfelend of de Clan haar dan vuil zou aankijken. De tranen sprongen Snellicht in de ogen en ze vloog naar haar pleegmoeder toe."Het was goed." fluisterde ze alleen, terwijl ze de gouden calico omhelsde. Haar tranen lieten los. Hoofdstuk 4 Snellicht zat samen te tongen met Spitssprong."Weet je wat ik leuk vind, schatje?" vroeg Spitssprong."Nee?" antwoordde Snellicht."Dat we nu lekker samen kunnen slapen!" snorde hij. Snellicht glimlachtte."Maar vanavond houd ik wacht! De traditie, weet je nog? Mijn wake?" Spitssprong knikte."Dat klopt. Maar daarna liggen we samen voor eeuwig en altijd!" Muisgloed kwam langs. Ze spitste haar oren."Die twee gaan zich vast goed voortplanten!" mompelde ze in zichzelf voor ze doorliep. Snellicht schaterde het uit. Ze duwde haar kop onder Spitssprong's kin."Ik hou van je. Onderhand zou iedereen het al weten, zelfs Haaspoot, maar goed..." Lijsterster glimlachtte toen hij voorbijliep. Toch zei hij niets. Verderop, bij de kraamkamer, stapte Dauwbries naar buiten. Achter haar kwamen Nachtkit en Kwikkit naar buiten dartelen. Ze keken met grote oogjes naar de plukken sneeuw op de grond, en porden er tegen met kleine pootjes."Mama!!" piepte Kwikkit."Kwikkit heeft honger!!" Snellicht keek ze verward aan."Nachtkit heeft ook honger!" piepte Nachtkit."Dus.. wacht eens even.." Dauwbries kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes en bestudeerde de tweeling."Nee he!! Niet weer!! Jij bent Kwikkit, niet Nachtkit, en jij bent Nachtkit, dus niet doen alsof Kwikkit honger heeft en.. err... ehh.." haar hakkelende stem stierf weg. Snellicht snorde."Hopen dat we geen drieling gaan krijgen!" mauwde ze opgewekt. Snellicht keek naar de maan die hoger rees."Ik haat wakes!" spuugde Stormceder."Maar nou? Het moet gewoon." murmelde Briesklauw. Hij gaf Appelpoot een kopje, en de roste leerling verdween naar haar hol met een laatste trieste blik."Ik zal je missen.." prevelde ze."het duurt vast niet lang meer!" snorde Briesklauw. Dan viel er een stilte. Snellicht wachtte op de sterren, ze bekeek ze terwijl ze verschoven aan de nachtelijke hemel en hun licht op de Clan wierpen. De Zilverpels fonkelde als rijp op een donker blad. Paarse vegen doorkrasten de lucht. Toen het ochtendrood verscheen aan de hemel kon Snellicht nauwelijks nog op haar poten staan. Ze voelde zich goed beroerd van vermoeidheid, en ze wou niets anders dan de rest van dit seizoen in haar nest liggen."Je ziet er niet goed uit," mauwde Briesklauw."Alles oké?" Stormceder wierp hem een boze blik toe."Ja.. ja.. ik ga Muisgloed even zien." Snellicht strompelde de open plek over. Muisgloed zat kruiden te sorteren. Naast haar keek Vederfluf toe."Hindekit en Graskit gaan oké zijn, toch?" fluisterde ze. Muisgloed knikte."Zeker. Over drie manen zijn ze leerlingen natuurlijk! Ze zijn sterk. Trouwens, ik maak me meer zorgen om Nachtkit en Kwikkit. Ze zijn een beetje verkouden. Maar dat genees ik wel. Wil je dit aan Roosvlok geven? Zeg dat ze moet proberen het aan haar jongen te voeren." Vederfluf knikte en draafde weg met de kruiden tussen haar tanden."Hoi, Muisgloed." zei Snellicht vermoeid."Wat is er? Kan ik je helpen?" vroeg de bruine medicijnkat."Ik voel me zo moe de laatste tijd." fluisterde Snellicht."Mijn botten doen pijn en ik heb geen zin om te patrouilleren of te jagen of wat dan ook. Ik.. ik weet niet wat er mis is, Muisgloed." ze keek de medicijnkat wanhopig aan. Die keek met een stralende glimlach terug."Maak je geen zorgen. Ik weet precies wat er aan de hand is. Over een halve maan zul je het zelf ook wel zien. Maar ik kan het je ook al vertellen, als je wilt. Alleen als je het voor de Clan geheim houdt. Ze zouden niet willen dat je je taken verderzet als ze het wisten." Snellicht knikte."Belooft. Ik wil het weten." Muisgloed trippelde naar voren en besnuffelde Snellicht eventjes."Je bent in verwachting." Hoofdstuk 5 Snellicht keek toe hoe Stormceder en Amberpoot ruzie maakten."Hoe kùn je?!" grauwde Amberpoot. Stormceder hief gewoon zijn kin op."Ik ben een krijger nu. Ik heb niets meer te maken met jou! Leerling!!" Snellicht rolde geërgerd met haar ogen. Je bent verdomme een dag geleden zelf nog leerling geweest, haarbal, ''dacht ze. ''Ja, en een dag geleden was ik ook al zwanger. Als leerling!! Ik ben verdorie de jongste moederkat sinds Avondwolk's tijd... ''Ze schudde haar pels door elkaar. ''Ik zit nog niet in de kraamkamer. Tegen dan zal ik heus al ouder zijn. ''Ze gaf haar flank een zachte lik voor ze doorliep. ''Ik moet met Lijsterster praten. Zeggen dat ik momenteel geen leerling zou willen voor het geval hij me kiest samen met Stormceder en Briesklauw. ''Net voor ze het hol bereikte stormde Amberpoot langs haar heen, het leidershol in. "Alle katten verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!!" riep Lijsterster. De leerlingen Appelpoot en Amberpoot trippelden zelfvoldaan hun hol uit en gingen voor de Vergaderrots zitten. ''Ha! Lekker voor je, Stormceder! ''dacht Snellicht pesterig toen ze besefte dat Amberpoot krijger zou worden."In de naam van de SterrenClan benoem ik deze twee leerlingen, op hun beurt, als krijgers." startte Lijsterster."Moge zij hun Clan nog lang dienen. Amberpoot. Van nu af aan zal de Clan jou kennen als Ambergloed. De SterrenClan eert je aardigheid en je dapperheid, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." Ambergloed's voorhoofd werd aangeraakt door Lijsterster en ze trippelde de menigte in, naar Snellicht toe."Ha!" siste die zacht."Dat zal Stormceder leren!" Ambergloed gromde instemmend."Appelpoot, van nu af aan heet je Appelhart. De SterrenClan eert je moed en je talent in het gevecht, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." De Clan barstte los in gejuich; "Ambergloed! Appelhart! Ambergloed! Appelhart!" Stormceder sprong verrukt naar Ambergloed toe, maar zij draaide haar rug naar hem toe."Huh?" Stormceder keek Snellicht vragend aan."Gisteren was je anders niet zo enthousiast, Stormceder." zei die alleen voor ze achter Ambergloed aanging. Snellicht hielp Vederfluf de kraamkamer uit. Hindekit en Graskit dartelden vrolijk achter haar aan. Het was schemering, de zon was net verdwenen en een grijs, afkoelend licht kleurde het kamp donker. Opeens verscheen er een indringende angstgeur. Honingdrup, Dauwbries, Honingklaver en Haaspoot stormden het kamp binnen."De DonderClan valt aan!!" gilde Dauwbries, een oogwenk voor de wanden van het kamp omvergetrapt werden en DonderClankatten naar binnen stroomden. Nachtkit, Kwikkit, Hindekit en Graskit gilden en schoten de kraamkamer in. Snellicht duwde Vederfluf en Dauwbries achter hen aan."Hup! Bij jullie jongen!" siste Snellicht. Ze sprong op de dichtstbijzijnde DonderClankat; een zilvergrijze cyperse kater met zwarte strepen."Snellicht!!" gilde Muisgloed vanaf haar plek op de Vergaderrots."Let op je jongen!!!!!!" Gelukkig was er niemand anders dan Snellicht en Stormceder die het hoorden. Nou ja, Stormceder... Zijn ogen schoten vlamen en hij staarde Snellicht recht aan."Hoe kon je?!" grauwde hij."Je verziekt onze Clan!! Onze ouders zijn zwerfkatten!! Je kweekt halfbloedjes!!" Snellicht kneep haar ogen dicht, maar negeerde haar broer verder terwijl hij aangevallen werd door een bruine poes. Zelf gooide ze zich weer op de kater. Hij gooide haar met een smak tegen de grond en begon haar staart te bewerken met zijn tanden. Snellicht draaide zich in een flits om en ze voelde een golf van triomf toen haar klauwen de vijandige kater raakten. Hij brulde razend en viel kronkelend op de grond voor hij het bewustzijn verloor. Snellicht draafde de open plek over; zag katten vechten. Vederfluf bewaakte de kraamkamer, en blies nu dreigend tegen een zwarte kater. Haar onderbuik was nog kwetsbaar van het jongen. Achter haar piepten Hindekit en Graskit doodsbang. ''Nee!!!! ''Snellicht schoot naar de moederkat toe, maar ze was te laat. Tegen dat ze er aankwam lag Vederfluf al bloedend op de grond, haar kop in een plas bloed."Vederfluf!!!" jammerde Elsklauw."Nee!!!!!!" Snellicht boog haar kop in verdriet, maar ze twijfelde geen moment en greep Hindekit en Graskit aan hun nekvelletjes. Ze hupte behendig naar de Vergaderrots, klauterde omhoog en zette de twee jonkies af bij Muisgloed, die ze beschermend tussen haar poten nam. Hun buikvachtjes waren doorweekt van Vederfluf's bloed. Snellicht nam nu ook Kwikkit en Nachtkit aan van Dauwbries, zodat de twee veilig bij Muisgloed zaten. Snellicht maakte zich klaar om te springen, maar Muisgloed hield haar tegen met een zwaai van haar staart."Alsjeblieft, Snellicht. Blijf hier. Het is niet veilig daar voor jou!" fluisterde ze. Snellicht aarzelde even, maar knikte dan en sjokte terug naar de medicijnkat, die haar dankbaar aankeek. Ondertussen leek de DonderClan te verliezen. Hoofdstuk 6 Stormceder keek geschokt naar Vederfluf's lichaam. Hij en de crème-grijze poes waren als leerlingen erg bevriend met elkaar geweest. Een tijdje hadden ze elkaars zelfs belooft partners te worden. Hij raakte haar kop aan en murmelde; "Je was een geweldige vriendin." Vervolgens kwam Briesklauw aan de beurt. Om maanhoog werd Vederfluf begraven. Stormceder wou naar Ambergloed toe; hij wou het goedmaken. Tot zijn verdriet zag hij dat zijn vriendin samentongde met Klimopklauw. Ze babbelden gezellig over ditjes en datjes; onder andere hoe geweldig het zou zijn moest Snellicht jongen hebben met Spitssprong. De zilvergrijze poes zat bij het medicijnhol terwijl Muisgloed haar uitgebreid besnuffelde en bernage aangaf."Eet deze op. Ze zullen je melk simuleren. Bovendien, we hebben misschien iets te lang gewacht met bekentmaken. Ik vertel het wel aan Lijsterster, dan kan jij je broers en Honingklaver informeren." Snellicht knikte en draafde de open plek over, naar Briesklauw."Briesklauw!" piepte ze."Ik verwacht kittens!" Briesklauw's oren schoten omhoog van verrassing."Gefeliciteerd!" snorde hij. Honingklaver gaf haar pleegdochter een lik over haar oor."Alle katten verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!!" Lijsterster's oproep galmde over de open plek. Spitssprong kwam nieuwsgierig naast Plukstaart, zijn broer, zitten. Muisgloed en Snellicht zaten helemaal vooraan. Stormceder zag dat haar flanken heel dik waren; ze was vrijwel hoogzwanger en niemand had het opgemerkt."Ten eerste moet ik iets bekendmaken." mauwde Lijsterster toen de Clan volledig verzameld was op de open plek."Muisgloed heeft me net goed nieuws verteld; Snellicht is zwanger van Spitssprong's jongen en heel binnenkort zal ze jongen." Iedereen keek verrast en geschrokken naar Snellicht, die verlegen schuifelde met haar poten. Spitssprong's ogen werden zo groot als manen en hij kon niet wachten om naar zijn partner toe te gaan."Ze zal vandaag intrek nemen in de kraamkamer, bij Dauwbries, Graskit, Hindekit en Nachtkit en Kwikkit. Dauwbries is trouwens pleegmoeder geworden van Graskit en Hindekit, nu Vederfluf ons heeft verlaten." hij boog zijn kop."En nu is het tijd voor Haaspoot om krijger te worden. Haaspoot, kom naar voren." de nootkleurige-cyperse poes met wit draafde naar Lijsterster toe."Haaspoot, van nu af aan zal je Haaswolk heten. De SterrenClan eert je lef en je ''kracht ''in het gevecht, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de WindClan." Hij raakte Haaswolk's kop haastig aan en stapte naar Regenbries toe. Stormceder zag hoe Spitssprong zijn partner tegemoet rende."Goed gedaan!!" murmelde hij in haar oor, terwijl hij haar bedekte met likken. Hoofdstuk 7 Snellicht nestelde zich in op de dikke, zachte moslaag van de kraamkamer. Nergens was er een plekje harde vloer te vinden. Er was zacht dons en fluf gepropt tussen het mos, zodat de vloer nog zachter was, en hier en daar waren er nesten in vervlochten. Snellicht koos een nest uit dicht bij het midden van de kraamkamer, waar de steunpaal was. Het was een hoog nest, waarin haar kleintjes vast en zeker beschut waren. Er lag ook lekker veel dons in, en Dauwbries was dichtbij haar voor het geval ze hulp nodig had. De weesjes Hindekit en Graskit waren buiten met hun vader, Elsklauw, maar Dauwbries lag in haar nest terwijl de kleine Nachtkit en Kwikkit dronken bij haar."Alles oké, Snellicht?" snorde de zwart-witte poes."Ja!" antwoordde Snellicht. Ze gaf haar dikke flank een tedere lik."Ik weet bijna zeker dat ze morgen zullen komen! Of vannacht zelfs..." ze keek naar buiten, waar het laatste randje zonlicht net opgeslokt werd door de horizon."Zullen we Muisgloed vragen of ze vannacht hier wilt slapen? Dan kan ze je meteen helpen." zei Dauwbries behulpzaam."Ja, graag!! Als jij haar kan halen? Ik kan amper op mijn poten staan." Dauwbries snorde."Houd een oogje op Nachtkit en Kwikkit. Ze proberen steeds weg te glippen." Snellicht knikte terwijl Dauwbries de kraamkamer verliet. Even later keerde ze terug met Muisgloed."Goed van je om daaraan te denken, Dauwbries." snorde de bruine medicijnkat."Nu kan ik een oogje op haar houden. Mag ik hier liggen?" ze gebaarde naar een nest in een knus hoekje."Tuurlijk." antwoordde Snellicht."Bedankt, Muisgloed." de medicijnkat gromde iets onverstaanbaars en ging liggen."Slaap nu maar. Je zal het nodig hebben." Snellicht voelde een stekende pijn in haar onderbuik. Met een kreun hees ze haar kop op. Het was nog heel donker; de maan bood niet veel licht en de hemel was bewolkt. Enkele regendruppels spetterden op de open plek; meegevoerd door een verre wind. Snellicht kreunde weer en krabbelde iets verder overeind, zodat haar onderlichaam neerlag en haar bovenlichaam tegen de steunpaal leunde. Een rimpeling schoot door haar flank, alsof haar baarmoeder de jongen eruit wou duwen. Even later werd haar nest nat van het water dat in haar baarmoeder had gezeten en haar kittens had omsloten; het vlies was gebroken en zo meteen zouden ze geboren worden."Muisgloed!!" fluisterde ze. Een donkere kop werd opgeheven in de schaduwen."Ja?" vroeg de medicijnkat. Het leek erop dat ze niet bepaald had geslapen."De kittens komen!" Muisgloed knikte, stond op en vloog de kraamkamer uit, naar haar hol. Even later kwam ze terug met een bundeltje kruiden in haar muil."Dit is bernage, om je melk gezond te maken, voor als je klaar bent, dit zijn papaverzaadjes als je bent afgezwakt en hier spinrag voor als je te veel bloedt. Ik ga je nu helpen, oké?" Snellicht knikte beverig. Dauwbries was ook wakker geworden. De gevlekte poes stond op en ging bij Snellicht zitten, terwijl Muisgloed diens flank likte. Snellicht voelde haar staart doorweekt raken, en toen ze keek zag ze bloed."I.. is dat normaal?" fluisterde ze. Muisgloed knikte afwezig, ze was te hard bezig met spinrag. Toen ze zag dat dat niet helpte stuurde ze Dauwbries naar het medicijnhol terwijl ze een of ander raar kruid noemde. Even later kwam de zwart-witte poes terug."Snellicht, probeer zo veel mogelijk van dit in te slikken!" beval Muisgloed. Snellicht slikte een paar blaadjes in. Haar maag draaide zich om, klaar om alles weer naar buiten te gooien, maar Snellicht perstte haar keel dicht zodat ze terug omlaag gingen en langzaam verteerd werden. Ze nam nog een hapje, maar haar slokdarm was droog en het wou maar niet omlaag gaan."Hier, wat water." Dauwbries legde een bol doorweekt mos bij haar kop. Snellicht wou haar gezicht opheffen om te drinken, maar ze merkte dat haar spieren verstard waren en niet wilden bewegen, alsof ze gestopt waren om alle krachten naar haar bloedende baarmoeder te sturen. Snellicht wou haar poten bewegen, maar ze verkrampten en met uitgetrokken nagels moest ze het maar doen. Muisgloed begon Snellicht's buik te masseren met kleine, soepele poten."Dauwbries, probeer haar zoveel mogelijk van het kruid te laten eten!" zei ze dringend. Snellicht voelde hoe Dauwbries een paar blaadjes in haar mond stopte en hem ferm dichthield. Het lukte haar niet om ze door te slikken, maar uiteindelijk verdwenen ze in haar keel."Alsjeblieft nog een beetje, Snellicht!" murmelde Dauwbries. Snellicht had niet eens de kracht haar oren te bewegen om het geluid op te vangen. Haar buik voelde vreemd aan; alsof haar vacht binnenin en haar vlees buitenaan zat. Alsof haar botten allemaal versplinterden en verpulverden. Ze voelde het hete bloed haar buikvacht doorweken. Ze gaf een zachte kreun, en uiteindelijk slipte er iets op het natte mos bij haar staart."Vlug Dauwbries, lik het! En leg het meteen daarna, als het begint te ademen en mauwen, bij Snellicht's buik! Het moet melk drinken.." beval Muisgloed terwijl ze verderging met masseren. Snellicht's ooghoeken kleuren een wazig rood, dat overging naar zwart, en haar oren gonsden als bijen in de heide. Ze voelde een straaltje bloed uit haar mondhoek lopen. Haar voorpoten lagen verkrampt tegen haar borst aan. ''Spitssprong.. waar is Spitssprong? ''flitste het door haar kop. Ze kreunde even en trok haar bovenaan-liggende achterpoot tegen haar buik."Wat gebeurt er?!" klonk opeens Briesklauw's stem. Snellicht zag vaag hoe hij verscheen in de ingang van de kraamkamer."O SterrenClan!" hijgde hij."Moet ik Spitssprong halen?! Dan kan hij komen als de geboorte voorbij is..." hij draafde weg richting het krijgershol."Dauwbries, scherm de ingang af met die braamtaken die ernaast staan. Ik wil niet gestoord worden!" snauwde Muisgloed. Dauwbries knikte en rende naar de ingang. Even later klonk het geschraap van takken over takken, en dan werd het iets warmer in de kraamkamer nu de koude lucht afgesloten werd. Opeens ging er een hevige siddering door Snellicht's lichaam, en de tweede kitten slipte op het dons bij haar staart."Likken, Dauwbries..." miauwde Muisgloed. Even later werd het tweede warme bundeltje bij Snellicht's gezwollen buik gelegd, en ze voelde een klein mondje zich rond een van haar tepels sluiten."Wat is er aan de hand?! Hoe is het met Snellicht?!" klonk Spitssprong's paniekerige stem buiten. Muisgloed siste geïrriteerd. Dauwbries draafde naar de ingang toe en trok de barriëre een stukje weg."Hou je mond, Spitssprong!" schold ze."Het gaat er hier heel moeilijk aan toe, en Muisgloed moet zich kunnen concentreren! Wacht gewoon af, wil je." ze trok de ingang weer dicht. Snellicht meende nerveuze pootstappen op te vangen toen ook Briesklauw en Stormceder voor de ingang kwamen staan, en ze ving zelfs de lichte geur van Honingklaver op. Snellicht slaakte een kreetje toen haar flank hevig samentrok en het plekje onder haar staart leek open te scheuren van de pijn."Nog even volhouden, Snellicht!" gromde Muisgloed terwijl ze met haar beide poten hard op Snellicht's flank duwde. Een derde jonkie flapte op het mos. Dauwbries likte haar kleine pelsje grondig schoon en legde haar bij Snellicht's buik. En een derde mondje sloot zich om een tepel. Snellicht ademde onregelmatig en schurend, ze was uitgeput en voelde zich net een leeggeslurpte haas die niet meer was dan een zak vel en pels."Snellicht..." Muisgloed's stem leek van ver te komen."Snellicht, probeer dit in te slikken. Asjeblieft." ze voelde fluweelzachte blaadjes tegen haar lippen drukken, maar ze kon geen reactie geven. Haar lichaam werkte niet meer. Ze was zich alleen bewust van de zachte, warme bundeltjes die tegen haar aan lagen en hun kleine roze mondjes stevig rond haar tepels geklemd hielden. Ze voelde hun kleine, zachte tongetjes de melk opzuigen, en hun schattige kleine pootjes haar buik masseren. Het dons van hun vachtjes streelde haar pijnlijke lichaam. En terwijl ze alleen nog maar dat voelde, ging de ingang van de kraamkamer open. En ze hoorde hem jammeren. Haar geliefde. En ze voelde de laatste ademhaling wegsijpelen uit haar lichaam. Hoofdstuk 8 Snellicht opende haar ogen. Onder haar poten verschenen vlekken zilver toen ze opstond en begon te wandelen. Een zilver licht scheen van haar pels. Opeens zag ze een bekende, zilvergrijze schim verschijnen onder een groepje beuken recht voor haar neus. Verbaasd hief ze een poot op."Swift!" mauwde ze."Wat doe je hier? Je bent toch niet dood? Dit is toch de SterrenClan?" Swift glimlachtte."Ik ben wel dood. Weet je nog dat ik je later dwong niet meer voor me te zorgen? Ik ben verhongerd, en ik wou sterven in de wetenschap dat je tot op het laatst geprobeerd hebt mij te redden. Maar nu ben ik hier om jou te redden." Snellicht knipperde met haar ogen."Dit is de SterrenClan... ik ben dood!" Swift schudde haar kop."Het lijkt lang, maar nu heb je net je laatste adem uitgeblazen. Wanneer alles hier zijn normale gangetje gaat vliegt de tijd bij de levenden voorbij. Als je zou blijven, zou je voor je het weet Spitssprong bij je hebben. En Honingklaver. En je broers. En zelfs Lijsterster, en Nachtkit en Kwikkit! Snellicht knikte."Maar hoe kan ik dan terugkeren? Ik ben dood!" Swift glimlachtte volg genegenheid."Fout. Je bent pas één miniseconde dood, en Muisgloed doet alles om je te redden. Als ik hier niet was, zou je gewoon door blijven lopen tot aan SterrenClan's jachtvelden. Maar ik ben hier om je terug te sturen. Draai je om, Snellicht. Je tijd is nog niet gekomen." Snellicht aarzelde even. De vlaktes voor haar leken uitnodigend, helemaal anders dan het pijnlijke duister waar ze net doorheen was gekomen. Maar dan herinnerde ze zich de hulpeloze bundeltjes vacht, en kon het niet over haar hart verkrijgen ze te verlaten. Ze knikte, draaide zich om en begon te rennen. Richting het felle, witte licht dat haar verblinde. De grond schoot weg vanonder haar poten, en ze zweefde weg, door tijd, ruimte, langs sterren, koude nachtlucht. En ze viel met een smak op haar mosnest. De adem vloog uit haar longen en haar kop schoot geschokt omhoog."Oh SterrenClan, Snellicht!!" snikte Muisgloed. Haar wangen waren doorweekt van de tranen."Ik dacht dat ik je had verloren!!!" Spitssprong zat lijkbleek bij haar mosnest. Zijn ogen waren nog niet eens nat geworden; wat vast van de shock kwam. Snellicht negeerde alles en iedereen om zich heen en boog zich over haar jonkies. Ze likte ze één voor één over hun rugje, vormde haar lichaam tot een bal rond hen, beschut in het nest. Ze draaide haar rug naar de bezoekers toe en duwde haar jongen zachtjes dichter tegen zich aan. Spitssprong mocht wel blijven, en Muisgloed ook. Maar Briesklauw, Stormceder, Lijsterster.. zij moesten allemaal weg. Ze had tijd nodig! Muisgloed ging terug een stukje achteruit en begon haar ogen af te vegen. Ze zwiepte haar kruiden op een hoopje."Het bloeden is gestopt, Snellicht," mauwde ze."Maar het kan wel even duren voor je weer normaal kan wandelen. Niet dat dat moet; alsof je je kleintjes alleen zal laten de komende dagen." Snellicht knikte en krulde haar staart om haar jonkies. Dauwbries kroop terug haar nest in en krulde zich rond Kwikkit, Nachtkit, Graskit en Hindekit."Ze zijn prachtig!" ademde Spitssprong, die naar zijn jongen keek."Twee katertjes en een poesje!" mauwde Muisgloed."Hoe gaan we ze noemen?" vroeg Snellicht zich af. Spitssprong raakte het eerste katertje aan met zijn snuit. Het was een groot, strokleurig jong met bruine strepen."Wat dacht je van Valkkit?" Snellicht knikte."Valkkit." Haar ogen richtten zich op het tweede katertje."Deze zal Askit heten." Hij was pikzwart en grijs gevlekt."En wat dacht je van Donskit voor het poesje?" stelde ze voor. Het enige poesje was kleiner dan Valkkit en Askit; ze was zilvergrijs met lichtgrijze streepjes."Dat is goed." mauwde Spitssprong."Valkkit, Askit en Donskit. Ik ga het vertellen aan Lijsterster." hij verdween. Hoofdstuk 9 Snellicht voelde zich uitgeputter dan ooit. Ze was gestorven en ruw teruggehaald, en dat alles had haar laatste beetje krachten opgebruikt. Bovendien had ze een boel bloed verloren bij het jongen en was ze erg afgezwakt; zo erg dat ze nauwelijks kon opstaan om een prooi te halen. Daarom bracht Spitssprong haar voedsel en water; Muisgloed kwam steeds aanlopen met bernage om haar melk te simuleren. Maar Bladkaal was nog lang niet voorbij; prooi was schaars en Snellicht's melk droogde steeds opnieuw uit. Zelfs de stevige wanden van de kraamkamer konden de vorst niet buitenhouden. Snellicht stond voorzichtig op en wankelde de kraamkamer uit, richting de vuilplaats. Toen ze klaar was met haar behoefte te doen strompelde ze terug naar haar nest in de kraamkamer. Tot ze ontdekte dat Donskit weg was. "Donskit!!" Spitssprong keek geschrokken op van zijn muis toen Snellicht de kraamkamer uitstormde."Waar is Donskit?! Ze is niet in de kraamkamer?!!" Spitssprong vloog overeind en sprong naar Lijsterster. Even later werden er patrouilles georganiseerd om het jong te vinden. Snellicht zelf doorzocht het kamp. Maar nergens was er ook maar een spoor te vinden van Donskit. Daarom ging ze ook het kamp uit. Ze hinkte tot bij de wand, waar ze Donskit geur ontdekte. ''Hoe kan Donskit zo ver komen?! Haar ogen zijn amper open en ze kan nauwelijks lopen!! Dan herkende Snellicht ook Haaswolk's geur. ''Hoe kan die vieze trut!! En hulpeloos jonkie ontvoeren! Ik scheur haar aan stukken!! ''Snellicht stoof weg, het geurspoor volgend. Uiteindelijk kwam ze aan bij De Stroom. Van Haaswolk was geen spoor, maar Snellicht meende zacht, zielig gepiep te horen boven het geruis van het water onder het ijs uit. Dan zag ze Donskit liggen. Haar jong lag te kronkelen op het ijs, dat met bloed besmeurd was. Snellicht slipte bijna uit op het ijs in een poging bij haar bloedende baby te komen. Donskit's kleine achterpootje glinsterde van het bloed. Snellicht schoot met haar poten door het ijs, en het ijzige water doorweekte haar buikvacht zodat ze beefde van de kou. Opeens kwamen Ambergloed en Stormceder vanachter een heuvel. Ze renden rechtstreeks naar Donskit en Snellicht toe. Ambergloed wist zich met haar klauwen vast te pinnen aan het ijs, en bereikte zo Donskit. Stormceder trok zijn zus voorzichtig uit het ijs."Alles oké?" vroeg hij."J..ja.." stamelde Snellicht. Ambergloed zat neergeknield bij Donskit en probeerde warmte in haar lijfje te wrijven. Snellicht strompelde naar haar toe en nam het jonkie over. Ze wreef de vacht in de tegenovergestelde richting, likte haar warm, het bloed van haar poot afvegend."Help me haar te dragen, Ambergloed.." fluisterde ze. Ambergloed knikte en tilde Donskit op aan de andere kant. De twee poezen renden onmiddelijk naar het kamp, waar Muisgloed hen opwachtte met een dikke lap mos tussen haar tanden."Hupsakee, leg haar er maar in!" zei ze ferm. Ze wikkelde het dikke, warme mos om Donskit en overhandige het aan Snellicht. Er hing een stuk aan zodat het makkelijk draagbaar was."En nu naar de kraamkamer! Ambergloed, help jij haar even?" Ambergloed knikte en hielp Snellicht naar de kraamkamer. Eenmaal daar krulde die zich tot een bal, wikkelde het mos weer van Donskit en deed het rond alledrie haar jonkies."Zal ik Muisgloed halen om naar die poot te kijken?" vroeg Ambergloed."Ja, oké." antwoordde Snellicht zachtjes. Even later kwam ze terug met de bruine medicijnkat. Die inspecteerde Donskit's kleine pootje even."Ze zal geen blijvend letsel hebben. Maar als die poot nog één keer geforceerd word, dan zal ze mank zijn voor de rest van haar leven." Snellicht knikte."En Muisgloed... ik rook Haaswolk's geurspoor en toen ik dat volgde vond ik Donskit op het ijs..." haar stem stierf weg. Muisgloed keek haar zwijgend aan."Juist ja. Ik ga het melden aan Lijsterster. Kan ik je verder nog helpen?" Snellicht werd een beetje rood."Ik heb splinters in mijn voorpoten.. omdat ik.. eh ja ... door het ijs ben gezakt." Muisgloed snorde en begon de ijssplinters uit Snellicht's kussentjes te likken. Toen pas de laatste op de grond was gevallen en gesmolten was, ging ze weg."Bedankt!" riep Snellicht haar na. Hoofdstuk 10 Snellicht keek blij toe hoe Stormceder en Ambergloed opnieuw partners waren. Na Donskit's verdwijning en haar redding op het ijs hadden ze definitief besloten dat ze van elkaar hielden. Ook Briesklauw had zijn liefde gevonden; Hij en Appelhart aten, jaagden, vochten en patrouilleerden samen. Ze sliepen zelfs samen in het krijgershol. Jammer genoeg had Haaswolk ook een partner; namelijk Plukstaart. Snellicht begreep nog steeds niet hoe ze dat voor elkaar had kunnen krijgen. En al gauw zouden er nog nieuwe jongen in de kraamkamer komen; namelijk die van Varenloof. De grijs-witte poes was zwanger van Plukstaart... dit maakte Haaswolk zo nijdig als een boze adder. Niemand van de Clan waagde het nog om bij haar in de buurt te komen, en ze deed alles om Varenloof belachelijk te maken. Die avond was het Grote Vergadering. Snellicht ging natuurlijk niet mee; maar de meeste krijgers wel. Daarom had ze een rustig avondje in de kraamkamer waarbij zij, Dauwbries, Varenloof en de kittens spelletjes speelden. Zelfs Muisgloed deed mee, omdat zij in het kamp wou blijven dit keer."Oké... ik zie ik zie wat jij niet ziet... mijn kleine oogje ziet... iets zwart-rosts!!" piepte Kwikkit."Nachtkit!" zei Snellicht gauw."Nee! Mezelf!!" zei Kwikkit met haar tong uit haar muiltje."Ha ha!" giechelde Nachtkit. Graskit spreidde haar poten stoer."Ik zie ik zie wat jij niet ziet... mijn kleine oogje ziet... iets grijs-wits!!" "MUISGLOED!!!" piepte Hindekit."Errr nee.. Muisgloed is bruin." snorde Snellicht."Oké, Varenloof dan!" krijstte Nachtkit."NEE IKKE!!!!" gilde Kwikkit."NEE IK BEN GRIJS!!!!!!!!" brulde Hindekit, die helemaal niet grijs was."HOU OP!!!!!!!" bulderde Graskit dreigend. Snellicht duwde haar oren dicht."Stilte!!!!!" riep Muisgloed door het gekwetter van de kittens heen."Ik zie ik zie wat jij niet ziet... mijn kleine oogje ziet... een korte staart!!" Hindekit sprong overeind."Askit!!" piepte ze luid. Het grijs-zwarte jonkie piepte klagelijk en wurmde zich dichter tegen Snellicht aan."Klopt!" snorde Muisgloed."Oké ander spelletje. Ik zeg een kat uit de Clan, en met de laatste klank van haar of zijn naam moet de eerste klank zijn van een andere kat zijn naam." Kwikkit knikte."Lijsterster!" piepte ze."Regentand!!" kwetterde Nachtkit."ER ZIJN GEEN KATTEN MET 'D'!!" jammerde Hindekit."Hmmm... te moeilijk zie ik!" snorde Snellicht."Oké, nieuw spelletje. We slaan steeds op elkaars poten, dus eerst leg ik bijvoorbeeld mijn poot neer. Muisgloed slaat haar poot op de mijne. Kwikkit slaat haar poot op die van Muisgloed. Goed?" Kwikkit en Nachtkit knikten opgewonden. Snellicht sloeg haar poot op de grond. Kwikkit's pootje kletste ertegenaan. Muisgloed volgde, en haar poot werd al gauw geplet door die van Hindekit. Graskit kwam vervolgens, en Nachkit had zeer scherpe klauwen. Dauwbries sloeg te zacht naar Nachtkit's smaak. Dan kwamen de linkerpoten. Snellicht-Kwikkit-Muisgloed-Hindekit-Graskit-Nachtkit-Dauwbries. De rest van de nacht beleefden moederkatten, kittens en medicijnkat veel lol. Hoofdstuk 11 De volgende ochtend werd Snellicht verward wakker. Blijkbaar was iedereen al spelend in slaap gevallen. Muisgloed's kop rustte tegen de steunpaal; kwijl droop langzaam omlaag langs haar mond. Kwikkit en Nachtkit snurkten in koor. Hindekit hing zowat op Graskit, wiens poten wijd uitgespreid op de grond lagen. Dauwbries lag met haar gezicht in het mos gedrukt, poten aan weerszijden van haar. Snellicht stond op en keek uit de kraamkamer. Alles was stil in het kamp. Lijsterster sprong opeens zijn hol uit, op de Vergaderrots, en hij riep de Clan bijeen. Toen iedereen er stond begon hij te spreken: "Katten, de SchaduwClan is een eind buiten het territorium op prooi gaan jagen. Omdat ons dus bondgenootschap onstabiel is kunnen we ieder moment een aanval van de DonderClan en RivierClan verwachten. En-" op dat moment barstte er een stroom van katten het kamp binnen. Geuren van DonderClan en SchaduwClan overspoelden Snellicht, en met een kreet van angst schoot ze terug de kraamkamer in. Zij en de andere moederkatten sloten de ingang af, zodat het een doodgewone, dikke struik leek. Ze wachtten binnen in spanning af op het resultaat van het gevecht. Snellicht keek door een spleet naar buiten. Ze zag Haaswolk bazig op de Vergaderrots staan. Nachtkit was daar ook, omdat ze net prooi was gaan halen en geen veilige plek kon bereiken. Snellicht zag hoe ze verlegen vroeg of ze een stukje van de haas mocht die Haaswolk bij zich had. Haaswolk keek haar dreigend aan, en stapte naar voren. Nachtkit schrok zo erg dat ze uitgleed, en Haaswolk struikelde over haar. Snellicht zag hoe de nootkleurige-witte cyperse poes van de Vergaderrots viel en met een akelig gekraak haar nek brak. Snellicht proestte het bijna uit. ''Wie waagt het om zo'n genante dood te sterven?! Nachtkit had gewoon honger!! ''Ze stormde de open plek over, gristte Nachtkit weg en draafde terug naar de kraamkamer."Zo. Nu ben je veilig." snorde ze. Nachtkit knikte dankbaar. Snellicht krulde zich rond Askit, Donskit en Valkkit. Toen het gevecht voorbij was en de DonderClan en RivierClan waren weggevlucht - wat kwam dankzij het grote aantal krijgers dat de WindClan bevatte - werd het kamp achtergelaten in totaal verlies. Roosvlok, Haaswolk, Distelwind en Honingdrup's lichamen lagen in het midden van de open plek terwijl iedereen om hen rouwde en met hen samentongde voor de laatste keer. Snellicht raakte Roosvlok's neus aan en murmelde; "Je was een geweldige moederkat!" Dan schoof ze door naar Honingdrup."Strovlam zal je missen. En Varenloof en Klimopklauw ook." murmelde ze."Je was een uitmuntende krijger..." ze gaf de gouden poes een lik over haar oor en liep terug naar de kraamkamer, waar Donskit, Askit en Valkkit piepten van de honger. Snellicht glipte stiekem Muisgloed's hol binnen en nam wat bernagebladeren. Ze wou zo veel mogelijk melk uit haar halen als maar mogelijk was. Terug in de kraamkamer wist ze haar jonkies net genoeg te drinken te geven om de dag door te komen. Spitssprong kwam bij haar met een dik konijn tussen zijn kaken geklemd."Deze is voor jou.." murmelde hij."Sorry, maar ik moet nog samentongen bij Roosvlok." Snellicht knikte droevig. Roosvlok was Spitssprong's moeder geweest. Hoofdstuk 12 "SterrenClan, ik vraag jullie om op deze twee kittens neer te kijken. Zij hebben lang gewacht om hun zes manen te bereiken, en ik beveel hen nu, op hun beurt, aan als leerlingen. Hindekit, zweer jij de SterrenClan te dienen en een krijgsleerling te worden van de WindClan?" vroeg Lijsterster."Dat zweer ik!" piepte Hindekit."Dan heet je nu Hindepoot. Jouw mentor wordt Briesklauw." Briesklauw stapte trots naar voren en raakte Hindepoot's neusje aan voor de twee terugliepen naar de menigte."Graskit, zweer jij de SterrenClan voor altijd te dienen en een leerling te worden van de WindClan?" Graskit knikte."Dat zweer ik!" Lijsterster glimlachtte."Dan zal de Clan je nu kennen als Graspoot. Jouw mentor wordt Stormceder." de donkere cyperse kater raakte Graspoot's neus aan en liep met haar naar de menigte."Graspoot! Hindepoot! Graspoot! Hindepoot!" riep de Clan vrolijk juichend met zwaaiende staarten. Iedereen drong naar voren om Vederfluf's dochters te feliciteren. Snellicht keek blij naar Donskit, Askit en Valkkit, die met grote ogen vanuit haar buikvacht toekeken. Het was voor het eerst dat ze het kamp zagen; want nu was Bladkaal voorbij aan het vliegen en Nieuwblad kwam in zicht."Ik hou van je, Spitssprong." fluisterde ze tegen haar partner, die naast haar zat. Hij likte haar teder over haar kop."Onze jongen zullen de beste krijgers worden die de WindClan ooit heeft gekend..." murmelde hij in haar oor."Ik hou ook van jou." awww wat schattig hè xD Ik wed dat jullie blij zijn dat hij 9 dagen vroeger uitkwam. Het boek, bedoel ik. xx Annie Categorie:Vlokken van Bloed Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions